Capricho, Error y Perdón
by Tenshou Getsuga
Summary: Te deseo primero que ames, y que amando, también seas amado. Y que, de no ser así, seas breve en olvidar y que después de olvidar, no guardes rencores. Deseo, pues, que no sea así, pero que si es, sepas ser sin desesperar. Te deseo también que tengas amigos, y que, incluso malos e inconsecuentes, sean valientes y fieles, y que por lo menos haya uno en quien puedas confiar sin duda
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello! Lectores y lectoras. Aquí me hallo con mi primer Historia esta la escribí cuando recién empecé que recuerdos y le e rescatado del baúl de los recuerdos. Espero que disfruten de ella. Os guste o no espero que se lo pasen bien leyendo._**

**_Ya sabéis hago esto sin animo de lucro y los personajes no son míos sino de Kishimoto. Que disfruten , nos vemos..._**

_-"Pensamientos"_

_-Narrador._

.

_**Capricho, Error y Perdón.**_

_**Prólogo **_

"_Te deseo primero que ames, y que amando, también seas amado.  
Y que, de no ser así, seas breve en olvidar y que después de  
olvidar, no guardes rencores._

_Deseo, pues, que no sea así, pero que si es, sepas ser sin desesperar._  
_Te deseo también que tengas amigos, y que, incluso y_  
_malos e inconsecuentes, sean valientes y fieles, y que_  
_por lo menos haya uno en quien puedas confiar sin dudar._

_Y porque la vida es así, te deseo también que tengas enemigos._  
_Ni muchos ni pocos, en la medida exacta, para que,_  
_algunas veces, te cuestiones tus propias certezas._  
_Y que entre ellos, haya por lo menos uno que sea_  
_justo, para que no te sientas demasiado seguro._

_Te deseo además que seas útil, más no insustituible._  
_Y que en los momentos malos, cuando no quede más nada,_  
_esa utilidad sea suficiente para mantenerte en pie."_

Esos eran los pensamientos deseo reflexiones de una joven, aquellos pensamientos que justificaban sus acciones. Sabía que actuaba mal pero aquello no sería un impedimento, pues, era más fuerte su deseo y su capricho. Para ella, él era suyo y siempre lo ha sido y será. Ella, solo ella. Él siempre gustó de ella y no de nadie más ¿Por qué ahora es distinto? .Lo sabía, bien sabía cual era la respuesta, su culpa, ella lo arrogo a los brazos de esa bastarda a la que ahora él idolatra admira, desea, necesita y ama.

_"Igualmente, te deseo que seas tolerante, no con los_  
_que se equivocan poco, porque eso es fácil, sino con_  
_los que se equivocan mucho e irremediablemente, y que_  
_haciendo buen uso de esa tolerancia, sirvas de ejemplo a otro"_

Excusas y más excusas, esos eran sus pensamientos, sabía bien que era egoísta, ¿pero quien no lo es? Todos los somos, ya sea en mayor o en menor medida. Todo aquello, todos sus momentos felices junto a esa a la que llama "Hime" en la intimidad y Hinata –chan cuanto están con sus amigos. Era solo por que ella lo quiso así y punto, lo más lógico sería devolverle el favor ¿no?

"_Te deseo que siendo joven no madures demasiado  
deprisa, y que ya maduro, no insistas en rejuvenecer,  
y que siendo viejo no te dediques al desespero.  
Porque cada edad tiene su placer y su dolor y es  
necesario dejar que influyan en nosotros."_

Así es, lo que haría con él , ella ha experimentado el dolor durante todo este tiempo , todo en el que tú y ella os dedicáis, caricias y palabras de amor eterno que ,hoy, esta noche a una semana de que cumplas uno de tus sueños, ¿Sí,Cuál era? Así ser Hokage, ¿No? ese es uno de tantos que deseas y que cumplirás, y con el cual sentirás dos de los sentimientos más bellos y malos del mundo, será una sensación agridulce, puesto que ella se encargaría de que fuese así .

"_Te deseo de paso que estés triste, no todo el año,  
sino apenas un día.  
Pero que en ese día descubras que la risa diaria es buena,  
que la risa habitual es sosa y la risa constante es malsana"._

Sí, eso tendría que sentir por que es lo que merece, al haber rechazado a alguien que "supuestamente amaba" desde su niñez, sabía, estaba segura que en el fondo del corazón de aquel rubio hiperactivo él la deseaba y la amaba.

Su sonrisa, esa que podría alejar cualquier sentimiento ajeno a la tristeza y la soledad. Ahora ese simple gesto pasó a ser de otra persona, ya no era de ella sino de aquella a la que llama "Hina-hime" en la intimidad, cuando se demuestran el amor que sienten el uno por el otro, cuando sus cuerpos se unen en un solo ser, aquella muestra y prueba de amor que ambos se dan y que ella quiere solo una noche, esta noche. ¿Cursi, verdad?

_"Te deseo que descubras, con urgencia máxima,  
por encima y a pesar de todo, que existen, y que te rodean,  
seres oprimidos, tratados con injusticia y personas infelices."_

Sí, eso era ella un ser oprimido, tratado con injusticia y una persona infeliz, gracias a ellos y a aquel, que ella amaba y amará. Si de algo es culpable y consciente es que es una persona, celosa, caprichosa y egoísta. Movida por su egoísmo hará a dos personas infelices. Tenía que estar con ella. Sabe que no esta bien pero lo hará, por que siente que es su deber recuperar su amor.

Esos dos hombres siempre le han pertenecido a ella, siempre, le guste o no a la gente ella es dueña de sus corazones, por que ella se lo merece, ella y solo ella.

"_Te deseo también que ninguno de tus afectos muera,  
pero que si muere alguno, puedas llorar sin  
lamentarte y sufrir sin sentirte culpable._

Te deseo por fin que, siendo hombre, tengas una buena  
mujer, y que siendo mujer, tengas un buen hombre,  
mañana y al día siguiente, y que cuando estén  
exhaustos y sonrientes, hablen sobre amor para  
recomenzar.

Si todas estas cosas llegaran a pasar, no tengo más nada que desearte."

La noche se tronaba fría y seca en la aldea oculta de la hoja, una noche oscura donde cualquier cosa podría pasar ya sea para bien, ya sea para mal.

La noche donde el astro rey da paso a su fiel amante la luna.

La luna , testigo de amores correspondidos , de amores frustrados , de amores y desengaños, ella testigo de de la felicidad y del sufrimiento de los amantes donde delante suya se juran amor eterno o donde se da la muerte de amantes.

Aquella que ahora mismo será testigo de cómo por un simple capricho, arrebato , celos y sentimientos confusos y , donde el único objetivo de ello es el dolor ,traición y sufrimiento, donde dos amantes lloraran y derramaran lagrimas de sangre delante de la hermosa luna.

**_/:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::/::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::/_**

_**¿y bien?**_

_**¿Les gusto?**_

_** Espero que si. Nos vemos hasta la próxima actualización que se ve estoy inspirada últimamente así que aprovechen antes que me vaya otra vez a mi retiro espiritual xD**_

_**bye bye!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Aquí esta el segundo capítulo de esta historia , como ya dije la escribí hace tiempo , así que...la iré subiendo poco a poco espero que les guste.**_

_**Capítulo 1.- Capricho. **_

Dicen que todo ocurre por una razón, y esta vez no me cabe la menor duda...

Intenté dejar que el tiempo cerrara heridas, intenté ver todo desde una perspectiva optimista, esperanzadora, pero la realidad me abofeteó duramente, teniendo la culpa yo, por incrédula...

Hoy con una visión perfectamente aclarada digo que actuaré por instinto, más, no puedo decir adiós a mis fantasmas del pasado sin antes afrontarlo, sé, también que me muevo y actúo por puro egoísmo, no soporto más verlo con ella, ¡No, no más! Por que ella no se lo merece o… ¿Tal vez si? …. Definitivamente no.

¿Por qué? Sencillo, por que constituyen un veneno del que estoy más que harta de intoxicarme, ¿Es que acaso no se han dado cuenta de cómo actúo, de mi achada?

Inocentemente creí que todo podría solucionarse, pero estaba equivocada.

Como que me llamo Sakura Haruno, juro cortar por lo sano y eliminar de mi vida aquellas sensaciones que provocan este mal trago, por el cual estoy pasando, ¡no aguanto más su parafernalia! , esa a la que llama amor, si dices que la amas ¿No? pues hoy me lo demostraras y es más hoy me demostraras, si lo que sientes por mi termino, o solo es una escusa barata que utilizas para llamar mi atención, si es así, déjame decirte que lo conseguiste, ahora muero por estar entre tus brazos, muero por tus besos y tus caricias.

Tomaré aquel camino que no me beneficia pues soy yo la que se expone, después de todo me gusta ser tu centro de atención, ser tu mundo, ser aquella persona por la que mueres, deseas y amas, como antaño.  
Esta vez esa fachada que he levantado de "mejor amiga" que poseo, se mofa, por que por una vez en la vida soy consciente de que no hay absolutamente nada que perder, al menos yo.

Y aquí me encuentro frente a tu puerta he entrado como una vil ladrona ,lo sé, más no me importa, ¿Sabes por que? , por que te deseo, deseo que seas mío y de nadie más.

Se que he dejado pasar mucho tiempo, se que he dejado que te encariñes con ella por que por lo que a mi respecta no es amor lo que sientes, al menos yo no lo veo así.

Sé también que en estos 2 años de relación que lleváis, no es más que un error, también sé, que esto a lo que llamas_ "relación"_ empezó por un estúpido accidente que deje pasar y que por simple capricho deje que continuara, ¿por qué? Fácil yo estaba con él con tu mejor amigo. Si de algo soy consciente y te tengo que agradecer es de cumplir esa promesa que te obligué prácticamente a hacérmela lo trajiste de vuelta.

Todo, al menos para mi era perfecto, bueno, "perfecto" pues me costo mucho acercarme al último Uchiha, pues después de la guerra y posterior muerte de Madara, su actitud era mucho más fría desde que se fue de la villa.

También es cierto aquello que dicen_ " el que la sigue la consigue"_ pues doy fe y pruebas de eso. Después de un tiempo todas esas atenciones por parte mía hacía él dieron sus frutos, te diré también, que aquella noche no la he olvidado ni esa de las siguientes, pues para él yo solo le sirvo para satisfacer sus necesidades como hombre, como mujer me siento herida pero el amor es así de estúpido.

¿Sabes también que es coincidencia? tal día como hoy en que te encuentro dormido como un niño , reposas boca abajo para mi sorpresa desnudo , ¿Debería sorprenderme ,no? , te diré que no, se por que estas así, veo que tu noviecita te dio la bienvenida, pues veo en tu espalda rasguños hechos recientemente, supongo que la hiciste disfrutar pues veo que te clavo muy fuerte sus uñas.

Comienzo a desvestirme tiro lo más lejos posible mi ropa; habrá que hacerlo bien sino será poco creíble.

Me meto en tu cama con cuidad, me pongo a tu lado. Supongo que la oscuridad será mi gran aliada pues esta noche la luna es tapada por un manto de nubes espesas.

Me acerco a tu oído derecho, y empezando así algo dañino...

-Naruto….., naru…-dijo con toda mi sensualidad.

-¿Hummm...?...-y obtengo ese simple "Hummm..." como respuestas.

-Naru…. hazme el amor…haz me tuya… amor…-digo mientras muerdo con sensualidad su lóbulo derecho.

-mmm...…..Hina… eres… insaciable...-respondió él ante mi sorpresa, vaya Hinata

¿Quién lo diría?

Mientras tanto yo sigo con mi provocación, no quiero que piense que soy atrevida, pero… ¿Qué más da? .

Bajo mi mano izquierda y la meto en medio de las sabanas, recorro con caricias y bajos hacía su glúteos,¡Por kami! ¡Que duro y bien puesto lo tiene! No lo puedo evitar y lo aprieto con mi mano, vaya veo que reacciona, esto me gusta.

-!Ooooohhh..! … Hina no me provoques… sabes, bien que si sigues así…. Me volveré un pervertido, más de lo ya soy…-dijo el ojiazul entre risas

-. pero… eso tú ya lo sabe ¿No?... -contesto con voz ronca.

Esto empieza bien.

Ya queda poco. Sé que caerás , así , pues muerdo otra vez tu lóbulo y por fin obtengo el resultado deseado.

-Muy bien Hina... tu lo haz querido,… mmm...… aquí vamos otra vez….- "

_al final yo tenía razón aún me ama_

Él victima de los caprichos de una mujer despechada, acaricio con ahínco cada parte de su cuerpo, si era sincero, el amaba a su novia y bien las cosas no salieron como él quería, ya que él le profanaba amor eterno a su mejor amiga

_Pero lo que él no sabía era que estaba siendo victima de un vil engaño._

_/*****/****/****/*/*******/_

_Espero les haya gustado esta segund aparte me despido y muchas gracias por vuetsros comentarios. _

_bye, bye! _


End file.
